Beating The Block
by LittleEnglishLass
Summary: A selection of random moments in any TF universe in an attempt to get rid of my writers block. Fluffy love, sweet family and friendship moments, comedy and angst. WILL TAKE REQUESTS OF READERS! Rated T for wiggle room.
1. Because I Love You

***sigh* I'm having trouble with that pesky writers block again. I've decided to try and combat this by having this random hodgepodge of random moments in random TF universes. They will vary in length and detail, because sometimes I get lazy and can't be bothered to put a lot of detail in. XD**

**If you have any moments that you would like to request please leave a review like this;**

**Characters; (State names of all characters involved).**

**Universe; (State universe).**

**Moment details; (State all the important details about moment, e.g. Where, when, what, how, any quotes you want said.)**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE; **I am stating this here and now. **No slash**, I don't even want to _read _that stuff, so I'm sure as hell not writing it. No offence if you like that, but I don' , I want fluffy and sweet moments, angst and comedy to work with.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Moment 1; Because I Love You**

**Universe; **Prime

**Characters; **Orion Pax, Ariel

**Moment Description; **Orion Pax, the archivist, has long been in love with a dockworker named Ariel, but so far he's been too shy to tell his best friend how he really feels. All it takes is one little slip...

* * *

Orion and Ariel had been best friends since they were sparklings. They would spend hours and hours playing together, laughing and inventing magical worlds in which to have adventures. They would study together, helping each other out and learning new things. They would fall asleep, heads on each other's shoulder, holding the little data pad they had been reading from, dreaming of more games and jokes.

As they got older, they looked out for each other, navigating the world of adulthood together, facing down every challenge that greeted them. They were a team. Orion would stay up late and talk to Ariel over a comm. link, hearing the loneliness in her voice as she sat in an empty house, her creators away for a few days.

Ariel would wait outside the Hall of Iacon for her best friend to finish his shift, pulling him into a hug when she saw him. He would hug her back, loving the feel of her arms around him, her spark against his. Orion tried to ignore these feelings, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny it forever.

He was in love with Ariel.

He lay on his berth one night, wondering what in Primus name he was supposed to do. Carry on being her best friend? Admit his feelings? What if she didn't feel the same? He didn't know if he could take that kind of hurt, and he didn't want to make things awkward between them. He didn't think he had the courage to say the words anyhow. He rolled onto his side, hoping to get some recharge before the sun rose over the horizon.

A few days later, the two had an argument. A big argument.

"I don't like it Orion!" Ariel snarled. "It's not right!"

Orion glared at her. "How would you know?!" He growled back. "You've never paid any interest in this before! Why now?"

"Because you're meeting with the High Council tomorrow, that's why!" Ariel snapped. "Do you think I want you to get hurt?"

"What do you mean 'get hurt'?"

"You know what I mean Orion Pax. You've been having these long meetings with this _Megatronus._" She said the word like it tasted vile. "A gladiator-turned-politician. I don't like him. He's nothing but a scoundrel grasping at straws!"

Orion felt his anger deepen. "Oh? But if I said I thought _Topspin _was a scoundrel, I suppose you would be offended!"

"Oh come on! Not this again! Just because he's a little flirty-"

"More than a little! He's already had the rest of the femmes at the docks, you're the only one left." Orion said. "You think I like going to meet you and seeing him slime around you in an attempt to get you onto his berth!? I worry about you walking home alone. I worry about everything related to you. I worry about your feelings when your workmates ignore you like you're scrap metal. I worry about your health when you walk around in the cold. Do you know, that I watch your every step in case you trip? I'm always there to help you when you fall."

"Why do you care so much!?" Ariel asked, whirling around, her blue optics blazing with fury.

"Because I love you!" Orion almost shouted the words back at her.

Ariel blinked. Orion decided to just continue. The damage was done, couldn't hurt to add some more.

"Do you know how hard it is to see you flirt with others? It's _agony. _All the while, I'm fighting the impulse to run over and grab you. It always takes my breath away whenever you smile at me, or when I look into your optics. I kept thinking about you, every day, every night. It was so painful to pretend to be a friend, when I knew I was in love with you!"

"You never told me." Ariel said, her voice quiet. "Oh you silly mech!"

And with that, she ran into his arms and kissed him fiercely, he pulled her close, mentally vowing to never let her go as the grey sky became tinged with the colours of the sunset.

The rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

**Meh. It feels rushed to me. But then again, this is just to try and get my brain back into writer mode. I love Orion and Ariel. I think they don't get enough attention.**

**Don't forget to tell me which moments you'd like. *see top for details***


	2. The Butterfly Empress

**Hey ho, and away we goooo!**

**My writers block is still being a pesky moo, it's got my Muse Unicorn captive in some obscure third world country. I am determined to kill it with one-shots!**

**DIE WRITERS BLOCK! DIE LIKE TWILIGHT SHOULD HAVE DONE! *blowtorches book of Breaking Dawn* I'LL GIVE YOU AN EPIC CONCLUSION, THOU FOUL BEAST OF LITERATURE! BWAHAHAHA! **

**I think a lot of these will end up being OP/E1. It's my utter favourite pairing out of all of the possible couples. ^_^**

**I enjoyed writing this so much, I'm thinking about making it a fic all by itself. Keep checking to see if/when I get the first chapter up.**

**This is Hawky's request, because I thought it was a cute idea and I really wanted to do some **_**fluffy**_** OP/E1 after writing a bit more of 'Saviour'. **(If you're following that, be prepared for the agonising emotional and physical torment I bring to the characters...I'm so sorry Elita...please forgive me!) *sobs in corner, rocking back and forth* So sorry. I am a bad person...and you know what? I fragging love it! :D *epic anime villain evil laugh*

**Note; Elita is a Prime version of her G1 self. Except she's silver. Just because I HATE pink with a passion. And I think she'd look nice as silver. **

**Anyhoo, ONWARDS!**

* * *

**Moment 2; The Butterfly Empress**

**Characters; **Optimus Prime, Elita-1, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Raf, Miko and Jack.

**Universe; **Prime

**Moment Description; **When a special someone makes an unexpected appearance, the Jack and Raf decide it's high time Optimus had a_ nice_ surprise for once.

* * *

The base was quiet, save for the occasional whoops and cheers from Miko and Raf, who were immersed in a video game, occasionally fighting over the results of said game. Arcee was helping Jack with his science homework. The two of them were sat cross-legged on the floor, speaking to each other in low voices while Smokescreen watched with interest. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were out on patrol, whilst Optimus and Ratchet were busy with something on the monitors.

The kids looked up as Optimus began to walk towards the ground-bridge. Instantly, Miko jumped off her seat and ran after him.

"Where are you going? Is it anywhere maga-ultra interesting and dangerous?! Can I come with?" She asked, latching onto his leg in a hug.

Optimus gave a small smile and picked her up. Miko sat comfortably in the palm of his hand, arms around his thumb and gazing up at him with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"I doubt you would find my task interesting Miko." The Autobot Commander said, his rich, warm voice filling the darkest corners of the room like the light of dawn, the ever present solemn majesty settling into his gentle tone.

"Aw! Optimus! Pleeeeeeeeease! Bulkhead won't be back for _ages _yet, so I've got nothing to do but wait here and be bored." Miko begged, adopting an angelic pose. "I won't touch anything that might explode or eat me this time. But by the way, Bulkhead blew that whole incident with the bear totally and completely out of proportion. I was nowhere NEAR it's jaws! I'm getting away from the point aren't I? Anyway, I promise I'll do everything you say! I swear it on...er on...on Primus and the All Spark and anything else that's even vaguely important in Cybertronian culture!" she finished triumphantly.

Optimus gave a small laugh. "How could I possibly refuse one who argues so compellingly? Very well, you may join me. But you must promise that you will be on your very best behaviour." He added with a mock sternness.

"Yes sir!" Miko gave an enthusiastic salute.

"Wrong hand." Optimus corrected, grinning a little.

"Oh, right." Miko switched hands. "YES SIR!"

The two then vanished into the bright, swirling vortex of the ground-bridge. Ratchet relaxed a little. At least now there were only the two less mischievous humans to deal with now. As much as he liked Miko, her constant enthusiasm and tendency to cause mayhem grated on him after a while. Especially when she was bored. Only Optimus had the patience and willpower to deal with the hyperactive youngling on a daily basis.

A few hours passed, Bulkhead and Bumblebee returned from their patrol with nothing to report, before joining Smokescreen, Raf and Jack in a game of hide-and-seek, which Arcee kept a strict control on. It would _not _be a good idea for one of the humans to accidently end up injured by hiding in a place they shouldn't. Again.

After a while, the game lost its novelty, and the group returned to the control room. While they debated what to do next, an alarm sounded out.

"A Cybertronian has landed on Earth." Ratchet said, before Arcee had a chance to ask about the alarm.

"More 'cons?" Arcee asked, walking over to the monitor. "That'd be all we need, another addition to Megatron's ranks."

"Ugh. Yeah." Smokescreen agreed. "I swear those 'cons have some sort of clone fest going on up there."

"No, that's an Autobot signature. Give me a few moments to identify the spark signatu-_by the All Spark!_" Ratchet suddenly cried, a mixture of shock and disbelief appearing on his face, optics wide.

"What?! What's going on?" Bulkhead yelped a little, hurrying over to the monitors, Bumblebee trotting at his side. Bulk might have looked big and tough, but the whole team knew he was a big softie really.

"Another Autobot has landed on Earth." Smokescreen informed them.

"**Who is it? Who is it?" **Bumblebee chirped excitedly, jumping in impatience like a toddler that had been promised sweets.

He couldn't help but hope it was maybe Jazz or Ironhide, he liked those mechs a lot. Or maybe Blaster, they always had a lot of fun together. Or maybe Silverwings and her sister Tango. He liked to play games with his fellow younglings, and he'd missed all the mischief they'd gotten into.

He wandered over the medic and tugged on his elbow. **"Come on Ratch, I wanna knooooow!"**

Ratchet faced them slowly, looking a little unsteady on his pedes as he grinned fully at his teammates before answering in a surprisingly balanced tone.

"It's Elita."

The effect of those simple words was like magic. Bumblebee danced around in delight, beeping and whistling loudly, while Arcee and Bulkhead grinned at each other. Smokescreen's optics became huge and awe-filled. Jack and Raf simply looked bemused.

"Uh, guys...I really hate to sound stupid here, but who the heck is Elina?" Jack asked, scratching his head in confusion while his grey eyes looked to all the 'bots in turn for an explanation.

"_Elita_, Jack, Elita." Ratchet corrected. "And in answer to your question, she is the Spark Promised of Optimus."

The two humans blinked once in confusion. Ratchet sighed. At some point or another, he was going to have to teach the humans about Cybertronian culture and language. He winced a little at the thought, maybe he could beg Optimus to do it instead. Having the patience to deal with the ceaseless, probing questions of the human younglings was _not _Ratchet's specialty. They were as bad as the Terror Twins sometimes.

No, that was just mean, even for him. The human children were not _quite _as bad as Sideswipe and his brother. He often wondered what has happened to those two. As much as he had complained about them, he would still be deeply saddened to find out they had been offlined. Shaking way such thoughts, he sorted through the little information he had on human relationships so as to give Jack and Raf a better answer.

"In human terms, it means she and Optimus are betrothed." The medic explained, turning back to his computer, satisfied with the answer he'd given them.

"Whoa. And she's coming here!?" Jack exclaimed.

Bumblebee nodded at him, resuming his happy dance. Smokescreen gave him an amused grin. The youngling and Elita had been very close, he'd heard that the femme had practically adopted him. He thought it was cute the way Bee couldn't contain his joy at the thought of seeing her again.

"Betrothed? Like fiancé? As in marriage?" Raf asked, eyes going wide as his mother's dinner plates. "Wow!"

"Well, no not exactly, there's a few differences. For example...er...okay, you know what? Let's just stick with marriage for the moment." Arcee said, beaming at the small human.

"Can't have things getting complicated." Bulkhead chuckled. "Doc will explain it properly later. Maybe. If you're good."

Raf grinned at the two of them, and watched excitedly as Ratchet attempted to contact the new arrival. All movement stopped in the base. There were a few seconds of silence, before there was a click.

"Elita," Ratchet said happily. "A rather unexpected visit I'll admit, but a welcome one nonetheless."

"Ratchet? Is that really you?" The voice was soft and regal. "It's so good to hear you again old friend. Still terrorising your poor patients I presume?"

Raf immediately liked the sound of her. He bet she would be really pretty. She'd be brave, and really really smart too. He smiled a little. He thought it would take a remarkable kind of girl to catch the eye of Optimus.

"Yes Elita, it's me. And for the last time, I do _not _terrorise my patients." Ratchet replied briskly, hearing the gentle peal of her musical laughter in reply.

"Yes you do. But alas, such is the Ratchet we all know and love." The team could practically _hear _Elita's grin over the comm. link. "Where is my Optimus? Is he alright? Can I speak to him?"

Ratchet felt his own grin fade a little. If only Optimus had waited just a few more hours. He knew how worried Elita must be. She and Optimus had been separated for so long, it was natural that she would be afraid of what had happened to him over the long years they had been apart. Without a Bond, they had no way to communicate with each other.

Ratchet suppressed a grin. He had no doubt the absence of a Bond would not be a problem by the morning.

"I'm afraid he is not in the base at the moment." He said quickly, hoping to stop his friend's fears in their tracks. "And don't worry, he's perfectly fine. Admittedly there have been a few close calls over these past months, but you know Optimus. He _always_ pulls through somehow."

"Until you throw a wrench at him."

Ratchet rolled his optics, but laughed. Although he had missed their friendly banter greatly, he knew right now wasn't the time for chit-chat.

"I'm sending a ground-bridge to your coordinates Elita, it's risky for you to be out in the open for too long. If our scanners picked you up, then no doubt the Decepticons also know of your arrival. And judging by your energon readings, you're running low on energy. We'll talk properly when you get here." He said.

The was a pause before the femme replied.

"Sounds like a plan Hatchet. See you in a few moments then!" Elita said in a cheery tone, ending the call before Ratchet had a chance to retaliate.

"Humph. Again with the 'Hatchet', same old Elita. I swear that femme will be causing trouble the moment she sets foot in this base, just like she always does. Between her and the humans, my processor is going to offline itself." Ratchet grumbled loudly, ignoring the laughter of his teammates.

The still muttering Ratchet walked over the ground-bridge controls and activated the portal. The assembled team waited eagerly for the first sign of the new arrival walking through the whirlpool-like glow.

Bumblebee almost offlined in excitement when he saw a slender form walking towards them, he knew it was Elita and he just couldn't wait to see her again. He'd missed her during his few years on Earth, always hoping one day she'd be walking through the ground-bridge. And now she was.

Raf watched, eyes wide, as the bridge powered down. He gazed up at the tall silver femme in front of him. She _was _really pretty. Her face was made up of smooth, gentle angles, and her bright blue eyes were the colour of the clearest tropical waters. Her helm had a unusual shape to it, almost like stylised butterfly wings, or a crown of some sort. Raf smiled as her gaze fell over him and Jack, seeing her blink in confusion.

"Those are humans, the dominant lifeform of this planet." Ratchet said, as the femme opened her mouth to ask. "The smaller one is called Rafael, but he prefers to be called Raf. The taller one is Jack. You've yet to meet Miko."

"Hi." The two humans said. Elita tilted her head a little, a small smile creasing the corners of her mouth.

"Why hello th-"

Suddenly, the femme found herself tacked to the floor by a yellow and black blur, a wonderfully familiar barrage of excited clicks and beeps filling her audio receptors. Instantly, she knew who it was.

"Bee!" she cried happily, kneeling and hugging the young mech tightly. "Oh I missed you so much!"

**"I missed you too!" **Bumblebee trilled. **"Tell me you're staying forever and ever! You _are_ staying forever aren't you?" **Bumblebee suddenly looked up the femme with a worried expression.

"Of _course _I'm staying here forever!" Elita laughed, hugging him tighter. "Silly Bee! As if I would leave again."

**"Good." **Bumblebee cuddled into her as they both stood up, Elita's hand gently placed on his shoulder.

Raf was watching the scene amusedly. "I'm guessing you and Bee know each other." He laughed.

"I love him like my own child." Elita replied, stroking the top of Bee's head.

"He's my guardian. And Arcee is Jack's." Raf informed her. "Bulkhead is Miko's guardian, but she's with Optimus at the moment."

Elita merely nodded with a smile, her gaze sweeping over the rest of the room. She nodded her head in respect to Arcee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen, who smiled and nodded back. When her gaze met Ratchet's, her grin became wider.

"Nice to see you again old friend." She said, walking over to him and pulling him into a sparkfelt hug.

"And you Elita." Ratchet said, returning the hug.

Elita grinned and stepped back, her optics doing one final sweep of the base. Her expression registered approval.

"Is it possible to contact Optimus?" she asked Ratchet, who rolled his optics.

"For Primus' sake. I'll do it now." The medic turned to the comm. systems and was about to activate the link, when Jack's voice rang out.

"Wait! I have an idea!"

Everyone turned to him in bewilderment.

"How about this, you don't tell Optimus about Elita."

"And why would we do that?" Ratchet asked, eyeing the teenager as if he we worried for the boy's sanity.

Jack shrugged. "I just thought it would be nice for Optimus to have a _nice _surprise for a change, y'know."

"Yeah, that'd be such a lovely thing to do for him. I mean, he's always thinking about us first." Raf said. "It would be good to let him know that we think about how he feels too."

The room was quiet for a moment. The 'bots looked thoughtful, while Elita looked excited and rubbed her hands together eagerly.

"Let's do it." She said, mischief blooming in her eyes. "I can't wait to see his face! This is going to be so much fun!"

Ratchet sighed. "Very well. This should be inter-"

He was cut off when Optimus' voice rang out through the comm. system.

"Optimus to Ratchet." He said. "Bridge us back."

Elita fought the urge to talk to him, and instead satisfied herself with the knowledge that she would be seeing him very soon. Her spark fluttered with joy at the thought.

"I hear you Optimus." Ratchet replied. "Did you find anything interesting perchance?"

"Yes, actually. I may have to bring Miko along with me more often." The Prime's voice was full of humour. "Only she could have the good fortune to fall over a rock, send another rolling down a hill, which then hits the wall of a cavern and reveals a hidden energon deposit in one fell sweep."

Ratchet laughed at the mental image. The other 'bots laughed too, and Elita was forced to stifle her giggles and move away from the monitor before she ruined the surprise.

"Sounds like you had a rather eventful few hours." Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Sending the bridge now."

The comm. link terminated, and Ratchet powered up the ground-bridge. Elita darted slightly to the side, not wanting her Optimus to see her before he got through the bridge. She giggled to herself, a shudder of excitement running through her as she watched the familiar frame of her Spark Promised walking patiently through the portal of swirling colours. She resisted the urge to run at him.

Another human raced out of the bridge and was about to race up to Bulkhead, before stopping and giving Elita a bemused look. This would be Miko, Elita presumed. She placed her finger over her lips and winked, and the human grinned, nodding with a vague understanding. Elita just knew she would get along very well with this human.

Elita turned back to the mech who had just exited the now powered down bridge. He hadn't noticed her immediately, too focused on the data-pad in his hands, so she stepped forward.

"Optimus." She said quietly, simply.

He whirled round, optics widening as he saw her. His face fell into an expression of complete disbelief. He was so shocked, he dropped the data-pad. It was a few seconds before he answered.

"Elita?" He asked shakily.

Elita couldn't take it anymore. She ran forward, and threw herself at him with such a force she almost knocked him over. Her lips crashed onto his, and she gave no thought to anyone else in the room as he responded eagerly. As far as she was concerned, they were alone. Without any hesitation, his arms wrapped securely around her, bringing her into a tight embrace. He sighed against her lips, the deep murmur of her name sending a pleasant shiver through her at the heated memories that surfaced.

The two broke apart, and he placed his forehead against hers, optics staring lovingly into her own. He gently stroked her cheek, and she placed her hand over his spark, giving him a meaningful look. He smiled and kissed her again. A silent confirmation that only they understood.

The tender silence was broken, however, when an indignant voice piped up;

"HEY! How come nobody ever told ME Optimus has a girl!?"

* * *

**And there we go! Hope you enjoyed!**

**BTW, does anyone have any suggestions on who they think is the perfect voice for Elita if she were included in the Prime series? My bff and I think that it should be Rachel Weisz, the voice of Saphira is Eragon. (LOVED the design of Saphira in that movie. Utterly gorgeous!) I'm just curious, so don't forget to include that in your reviews! :) **

**I apologise profusely if this is utterly terrible Hawky. I think my writing mojo has committed suicide or something. :'( My poor Muse Unicorn...**

**The other moments you all have requested should be up eventually. (Give it a few weeks, and if they're still not up, PM me and tell me to get my arse in cog! Haha!)**

**If you have any moments that you would like to request, please leave a review like this;**

**Characters; **(State names of all characters involved).

**Universe; **(State universe).

**Moment details; **(State all the important details about moment, e.g. Where, when, what, how, any quotes you want said.)

**In the words of Toot Braunstein; "TOODLES!"**


End file.
